


I Want to See Your Etchings

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, PIV Sex, Playful Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "I Want to See Your Etchings" by bactaqueen.</p><p>"Bernie has had enough of waiting for Steve to have time for her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to See Your Etchings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts), [bactaqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Want to See Your Etchings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661428) by [bactaqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen). 



Length: 26:09  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/i%20want%20to%20see%20your%20etchings.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> An ITPE treat for vassalady!! I adore this story and you're the only other person in the world I know who would appreciate this as much as I do. I hope you like it! ♥


End file.
